Animals, Inc. (OjamajoDoremiRockz)
Cast * James P. Sullivan - Dodger (Oliver and Company) * Mike Wazowski - Oliver (Oliver and Company) * Boo - Momoko Asuka (Ojamajo Doremi) * Randall Boggs - Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur) * Henry J. Waternoose - Scar (The Lion King) * Celia Mae - Marie (The Aristocats) * Roz - Georgette (Oliver and Company) * Smitty and Needleman - Jaq and Gus (Cinderella) * Fungus - Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Yeti (Abominable Snowman) - Baloo (The Jungle Book) * Thaddeus "Phlegm" Bile - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Ms. Flint - Jewel (Rio) * Ms. Flint's Supervisors - SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, and Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Jerry - Balto (Balto) * George Sanderson - Duke (The Secret Life of Pets) * Charlie - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) * Bob Peterson - Rafael (Rio) * Frank - Zazu (The Lion King) * Harley P. Gerson - Alex (Madagascar) * Harley's Assistant - Marty (Madagascar) * Harry "Bud" Luckey - Rafiki (The Lion King) * Luckey's Assistant - King Louie (The Jungle Book) * Joe "J.J" Ranft - Kerchak (Tarzan) * Ranft's Assistant - Bernard (The Rescuers) * Nicholas "Lanky" Schmidt - Timon (The Lion King) * Marge - Marlene (The Penguins of Madagascar) * Peter "Claws" Ward - Charlie B. Barkin (All Dogs Go To Heaven) * Claws Ward's Assistant - Itchy (All Dogs Go To Heaven) * Ricky Plesuski - Mercutio (Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss) * Ricky's Assistant - Benvolio (Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss) * Rivera - Melman (Madagascar) * Betty - Gloria (Madagascar) * Spike Jones - Mr. Digger (The Fox and the Hound) * Waxford - Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) * Ted Pauley - Manny (Ice Age) * Ted Pauley's Assistant - Sid (Ice Age) * CDA - Various Birds (Rio) * Chalooby - Little John (Robin Hood) * Sushi Chef - Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Tony - Po (Kung Fu Panda) * Trailer Folk - Lynn Loud Sr. and Rita Loud (The Loud House) * TV News Reporter - Mayor Lionheart (Zootopia) * Teacher - Nala (The Lion King) * Children - Kion, Tiifu, and Zuri (The Lion Guard) and Young Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * A Kid that Mike Entertained - Rusty Rivets (Rusty Rivets) * Rex (in outtakes) - Waffle (Catscratch) Gallery Dodger.jpg|Dodger as James P. Sullivan Oliver.jpg|Oliver as Mike Wazowski Ojamajo Doremi Naisho Momoko transformation pose.jpg|Momoko Asuka as Boo Thunderclap.png|Thunderclap as Randall Boggs Scar (TLK).jpg|Scar as Henry J. Waternoose Marie.jpg|Marie as Celia Mae Oliver and company georgette.gif|Georgette as Roz Jaq.jpg|Jaq as Smitty Gus.jpg|Gus as Needleman Nuka.jpg|Nuka as Fungus Baloo.jpg|Baloo as Yeti (Abominable Snowman) Youtubescratch Wiki - Discord My Little Pony.png|Discord as Thaddeus "Phlegm" Bile Jewel.jpg|Jewel as Ms. Flint SpongeBob in The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick-star-spongebob-squarepants-8.6.jpg|Patrick Star, Squidward-tantacles-crazy.jpg|and Squidward Tentacles as Ms. Flint's Supervisors Balto1.jpg|Balto as Jerry Mr Duke the secret life of pets.png|Duke as George Sanderson Max the secret life of pets.png|Max as Charlie Rio-2-rafael-Icon.png|Rafael as Bob Peterson Alex the lion 4.png|Alex as Harley P. Gerson Rafiki-the-lion-king-7.32.jpg|Rafiki as Harry "Bud" Luckey Kerchak.jpg|Kerchak as Joe "J.J" Ranft Timon in The Lion King-0.jpg|Timon as Nicholas "Lanky" Schmidt Charlie B. Barkin.png|Charlie B. Barkin as Peter "Claws" Ward Mercutio-romeo-juliet-sealed-with-a-kiss-7.74.jpg|Mercutio as Ricky Plesuski Melman.png|Melman as Rivera Gloria.png|Gloria as Betty Mr. Digger-(Fox and the Hound).jpg|Mr. Digger as Spike Jones Sonic the Hedgehog 4.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog as Waxford Manny.jpg|Manny as Ted Pauley Pumbaa-the-lion-king-61.jpg|Pumbaa as Sushi Chef Lynn Loud Sr..png|Lynn Loud Sr. The Loud House Rita.png|and Rita Loud as Trailer Folk Rusty Rivets Main.png|Rusty Rivets as A Kid that Mike Entertained Fan Cap Waffle.png|Waffle as Rex (in outtakes) Category:OjamajoDoremiRockz Category:Monsters, Inc. Movie Spoofs